


Curiosity

by makesometime



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, High School, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Oh, but he’s handsome like this, leant up against the door casually, confident in himself for some reason she hasn’t put her finger on yet. It’s less easy to differentiate him from Joker in moments like this, not that she minds. She often misses the leather.





	1. Ann

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as an introspective Ann piece... I had good intentions, honestly. But these two didn't want to listen to me.

Sometimes Ann thinks back to that first day, the first time she met Akira, outside the station in the pouring rain. She easily recalls the surprise upon removing her hood to find someone beside her. It struck her that he was handsome, even then. He had stared at her, and at first she’d thought it was in that way most people in school did. Seeing her superficially, no more than skin-deep, focussed purely on her looks.

But then his gaze had softened, curious. She sensed something in that moment. Some tenuous strand of fate, maybe, connecting them. It would need careful tending.

Even now, Ann feels tears pricking at her eyes when she remembers what happened next. The shame that flooded over her like a stream of cold water. Knowing that people would see her arrive with _him_. Draw the conclusions they always drew. Looking back she almost wishes that Akira had come with her. Maybe then things would have righted themselves quicker.

Maybe then, Shiho…

She sighs, shaking her head and turning her gaze from the window back to the front of the class. Shiho is gone, for now. But Akira is not.

She feels the warmth of his presence behind her, draws some measure of comfort in it as Ms Chouno talks about… _something_. Ann frowns, her mind already checked out for the day. Akira is called upon to ask a question and she just about feigns interest long enough to make herself not stand out, before the lesson carries on, her classmates murmuring about how _smart_ Kurusu-san is, can you _believe_ it.

Ann presses the heel of her palm to her mouth to hide the smile. She knows all too well how smart her boyfriend is. It feels like their own little secret sometime, given how impossible everyone else seems to find it to comprehend.

After class, he catches her arm before she can dart away. School isn’t somewhere she enjoys spending time. Even if people are no longer muttering about her in the corridors, just-loud-enough slurs chasing her along to her next lesson. But maybe it’s about the Metaverse…

She glances up at his smiling face, a flash of mischief in his eyes, and can’t help the responding quirk of her own lips. Not business then.

“I thought we might study here today.”

She wilts, pulling an unimpressed face. “Akira…”

Her whine tells him everything she’s thinking - he reads her so damn well now. At Leblanc, they can study, sure. It’s not the studying that she’s upset about, it’s what comes after… what privacy they’ll lose. It sounds silly to say, but ever since they started their little game of studying-with-rewards, her grades have seen a marked improvement.

He knows how much she wants to kiss him, and he gamified it. It should embarrass her but…

“Trust me, Ann.”

Their passage through the corridors is side-by-side, with a healthy space between them. People don’t know about them yet, which is probably safest for now. (Though she expects Makoto has figured it out, perhaps Ms Kawakami too.) 

By the time she realises he’s leading her to the Student Council Room and not the Library, it’s too late to stop and question him. Instead, she steps inside when he opens the door for her, frowning at the empty room.

The click of the door lock falling into place makes her jump, her hand pressed to her chest as she rounds on him. 

Oh, but he’s handsome like this, leant up against the door casually, confident in himself for some reason she hasn’t put her finger on yet. It’s less easy to differentiate him from Joker in moments like this, not that she minds. She often misses the leather.

“What’s going on?” She asks, her arms crossed underneath her breasts. She tilts her hip and his gaze follows it. “Akira?”

“Makoto said we could use the room today.”

Something clicks in her mind, and she fights not to show it. He wants her to blush, to press at his chest and tell him off for the unfunny joke. But she can play that game too. She nods, walking over to the table and setting her bag down. 

“That was generous of her.”

She catches his frown out of the corner of her eye, hides a smile in the fall of her pigtail. Sometimes she thinks he believes she’s never dealt with teenage boys before. And for all of her supposed innocence, she has quiet desires and stifled needs of her own.

“What did you want to go over today?”

Akira hums, walking closer and sliding the back of his hand over the side of her thigh. “I had a couple of thoughts.”

She shivers, turning to him. “At school?

“We won’t be disturbed, I promise.”

She laughs quietly, looking around the room. There’s supposed to be surveillance in every public room, she thought… though the cameras aren’t obvious here. 

“I thought…”

Akira tugs on her hair gently, an affectionate touch that she’s come to cherish. “Do you trust me?”

Ann tuts, sitting herself on the edge of the desk. It brings her eyeline level with his chest. “That’s not fair, Akira...”

He goes very still, all of a sudden, then drops into a crouch so that he can look up at her. His face is nakedly emotional now, a mixture of anxiety and disappointment warring on his usually calm face. He knows better than anyone that she’s struggled with her own autonomy for months now. It’s been less than six since they got rid of _him_ and she’s only now finding her place in this world.

“I didn’t mean… I’m sorry, Ann. I wanted this to be fun.” He ducks his chin. “Sexy.”

She strokes her hand over the mussed side of his hair. “It still could be.”

He smiles, leaning forward to rest his chin on her knee. “You want that?”

She’s curious, she’ll say that much. Since they’ve returned from Hawaii she hasn’t has the chance to stay over again, which has severely limited their chance to explore each other, to grow closer to the inevitability that makes her insides turn to jelly whenever she thinks about it too long. And given the way Akira’s looking at her now, he has a very particular plan in mind. 

When he kisses her knee, a slow pass of his lips over her skin, Ann gasps, her leg twitching of its own accord. Oh, but she _does_ want that. More than she can say.

She nods, and Akira smiles at her with a kind of wonder that she’s not sure she deserves. He settles down on his knees, his palms curling around the back of her calves. Then he eases her legs apart and Ann squeaks, covering her face with her hands. 

_Oh._

She parts her fingers to look down at him, something about the way he’s staring, transfixed, at the bright white of her panties making her feel powerful, amidst the nerves. She feels herself growing wetter just at the hunger in his gaze, worries for a moment that it might show… and then forces that down. One might argue that’s what Akira _wants_.

He doesn’t speak as he slides his hands up the outsides of her thighs, leaning forward simultaneously to kiss along the smoothness of her right inner thigh, then her left. Ann sighs, the feel of his lips warm and tickling at once. Her hands fall down to curve over the edge of the desk, knuckles white long before his fingers find the sides of her underwear and start to tug.

Being exposed to him this way… it doesn’t scare her. It never would. She trusts him more than she ever thought she could trust _anyone_. He lifts his chin to peek at his objective over the white cotton barrier as he removes it and she smiles, fond. Her love is always curious. Always learning.

His low curse at the sight of her makes her shiver in turn. 

“Ann…”

She shifts her weight anxiously as he continues to watch her, discarding her panties off to one side with a careless flick of his wrist. That shouldn’t be arousing. Sort of is.

When he growls, she braces herself. His hands, so warm and dextrous, curve around to cup her backside and slide her forward, her knees forced apart by the width of his shoulders. She feels like she’s balancing right on the edge of the desk, but she trusts he won’t let her fall. 

The heat of his breath is the only warning she gets before his mouth is on her, his tongue licking thick along her folds. She whimpers, nails scratching at the underside of the desk. It feels incredible. _God_ , unlike anything she would have expected. His tongue is strong, wet (but not as wet as she is). He grunts against her as he laps at her, the vibration making her groan. His nose presses into the rise of her mound, just a fraction higher than she really wants it…

Laughter sounds outside the room.

Ann bites her lip, eyes snapping open to watch the shadows move past the window. 

Oh, that, uh… 

Akira groans, his tongue moving quicker to catch the newest flood of wetness. She thinks she can feel him smile, but hopes not. He doesn’t need to get any ideas.

When his tongue probes at her entrance, Ann blinks quickly, her lip throbbing at the force of her teeth biting into it. It feels so different to anything else. Her fingers under the covers at home, Akira’s probing touch through her shorts. It’s more insistent and less teasing than anything he’s ever done before, more intimate. She tilts her hips more into his mouth, seeking the pleasure he’s all too willing to give.

The angle makes his nose nudge her clit and her eyes screw shut at the dull pressure. Combined with the press of his tongue inside her it’s enough to make her see lights dancing behind her eyelids. 

He’s not got a lot of finesse, but he’s good at following her lead, learning with her what feels good. She glances down again only to see the flap of her skirt resting on his head, his actions hidden from her view.

Akira mumbles something, lifting his chin until his tongue can dance at her clit. The pleasure is sharper now, more insistent. She sucks both of her lips between her teeth as another conversation goes on outside, muffling her needy cries. He _definitely_ smirks this time, his fingers clutching at her ass as he swirls his tongue in mindless patterns, probing at the little nub, swiping long lingering touches over it in turn.

She’s so focussed on this that she doesn’t notice him move one hand until she feels the probing of a finger at her entrance. Then a second. God, it’s thicker than anything she’s felt there before as he slides his fingertips into her, the stretch welcome, warming. 

It creeps up on her. All of the sensations coalescing into a warm heat that pulses out from her lower belly, dancing over her entire body. Her scalp tingles, her toes curl and she clutches at the back of his head as she breaks against his tongue, his fingers, his smile.

He sits back once he’s eased her down with soft, calming strokes of his tongue, She feels weightless, vaguely aware of him hooking her panties back over her feet, up to seat them over her knees. When Ann opens her eyes, she moans at the sight of him, chin slick and lips quirked into a satisfied smile.

“Not bad for a first attempt.” He says quietly.

She can’t deny that. Can’t find many words at all, even. Her eyes drop to his groin, the unmistakable tenting of his pants.

“How much longer do we have?”


	2. Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments on Chapter 1. Now it's Akira's turn...

Akira gapes at his girlfriend. He realises he could swear this until he’s blue in the face but he genuinely had no intention in bringing Ann here today beyond trying this out. He’ll admit, he didn’t expect to be quite so _affected_ by it, but then. He’s not the smartest when it comes to these things.

Ann hops down from the desk, pulling her panties back up her legs. Her eyelids flutter as she shifts her weight and he smiles again. God, he didn’t realise he’d feel so good about just making _her_ feel good. But the way she clutched at him, the way she trusted him… 

The scrape of a chair against the floor makes him snap out of it. He looks up to see her dragging the seat to face the door.

"Sit."

She instructs with such confidence that he can’t help but stumble to his feet and all but falls into it, his legs awkwardly splayed out in front of him.

_Oh._

Suddenly he understands why she looked at him the way she did when he settled on the floor in front of her. It’s… It’s quite something to see Ann on her knees, her lips already red from where she’s been biting them to stifle her cries.

There’s a tremble to her fingers as she reaches out to stroke her hand up his thigh. He smiles softly at her as she shoots him a nervous look, nodding his head. Ann clears her throat and reaches both hands further up, reassured. 

He bucks his hips at the first brush of her fingertips along his length. Watching her has made him harder than he’s been in recent memory, pressing painfully against the zipper of his uncomfortable school pants. She traces her pointer finger down the length of him, tip to root, silently marvelling at the way it makes him shudder. 

The worry fades as the lines soften from her brow, an impish mischief replacing them instead. She knows her power over him clearer than she ever has before. 

_That should concern him more…_

Ann slowly unbuttons the fastening at his waist, then grips the zipper and pulls it down, parting the material so that she can reach inside. 

She grips him through his underwear, exhaling sharply at the heat she feels beneath her palm, despite the layer of material covering him. It takes every single fibre of his being not to thrust needily into her touch and just let her explore him, the weight of his cock and the way it twitches, the way it feels in her hand. 

He glances at her face and groans when her tongue sneaks out to wet her lips, her body pivoting forward over him. His left leg falls to the side and she leans her weight on it as she watches her hand disappear into his underwear and draw him free.

The cool air hitting his skin makes him moan, only for it to die in his throat as her hand wraps around him, free of any barrier. The heat is astounding, the gentle way her palm strokes up and down his erection making him lose all sense. It’s so much different to the way he touches himself. Tentative, intrigued, explorative.  

She holds him gently in one hand and uses the other to dance over the tip, gathering up the liquid there with the pad of her finger. He can’t speak, can barely breathe when she brings it to her lips, tongue flicking out to taste. The burst of arousal makes another bead appear, her right hand gathering the lubrication and smoothing it over his tip, down the shaft.

"Ann. God, Ann _please_."

She likes that she got him to beg, he can see it on her face. He’s not proud enough to be concerned by the renewed eagerness in her expression, the way she lowers her mouth to his lap. She hums, considering, before her tongue licks over his head.

He yelps her name with such alarm that Ann sits back, eyes wide. "What? What happened?"

Akira’s chest heaves as he looks at her, ignoring the sight of her hand still around him, the lurid redness of his erection. "I’m." He trails off, smiling shakily. "Not going to last long."

Ann grins as she shakes her head, pigtails bouncing. She smooths her hand up and down him a couple of times, her touch gentle, easy.

"I don’t mind, Akira. This is the first time for me as well." She giggles, her happiness infectious as always. "I’m learning too and if I can make you feel good, well…. I’m honoured, really."

She leans back in, traces her tongue over him again. "Remember what feels good. I want to know."

She sucks the tip of him into her mouth and the sheer heat has his head spinning, his whole body tensing up when she applies a small amount of pressure. Her tongue works over the underside of him as she hollows her cheeks and takes more of him in, her hand working over the rest of him.

He groans, something that’s supposed to sound like encouragement and she pulls off, pressing wet kisses to the full length of him and smiling all the while. Akira stares at the ceiling, willing his body to calm down… but no. He doesn’t need to. She doesn’t care.

Instead he ducks his chin, watching her. Her lips, slick and bright as they take him inside again, her nose tucking against his stomach and then pulling off, clearing her throat quietly as she watches her hand move. She shifts her weight and smiles with some kind of fond affection as his erection jumps in her hand.

Her grip tightens, a little more, testing him. The force of it is just the most perfect thing, and Akira finds himself gasping her name, over and over like an oath and a plea all at once. When he locks eyes with her, sees the adoration in her bright blue eyes he can’t stop.

He spills over her hand with a long, growling moan, watching the stripes of white colour her pale skin. Sprawled on the chair, he watches mutely as she tucks him away and then brings her hand to her face, looking at it curiously. She licks her thumb, eyebrows knitting together as she tastes the flavour of his spend.

"Huh." She says, reaching into her bag for a tissue. 

"Is that good or bad…?" His voice is rough, breathless as he uses unsteady hands to do up his zipper once more.

Ann smiles, settling herself in his lap and throwing the used tissue over at the trash can. Her arms loop around his waist and she tangles her fingers in his hair. "I won’t hate doing it again." Her gaze drops down to his lips and she chews on her own. "How about you?"

He leans in to tuck his face against her throat, kissing her pulse and feeling its rapid beat against his lips. She’s nervous.

"Try and stop me." He murmurs, her delighted laugh the very best sound he’s heard all day.


End file.
